gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Ignacio Nightingale
Ignacio Nightingale, aka Bad Ignacio or the Dread Voyager, was the captain of the Red Dawn. Background Oops we're starting over again stay tuned General Information *Homeworld: Grizzleheim *Species: Human *Nationality'': ''Northguard *Affiliation: Resistance In-Game Information Class: Witchdoctor Current Level: 70 Current Nautical Level: 70 Current Vessel: The Red Dawn Preferred Weapon: Witchcraft; Staff; Pistols *Mojo Echo 2 - Two chances to make a bonus magic attack on a succesful hit *Readied Spell 2 - Two bonus magic attacks when enemy moves into range *Coward's Bane 2 - Two magic attacks if enemy disengages *Elusive 2 - +25% dodge and +2 movement when health is below 50% *Pirate - +25% attack power and +25% accuracy aboard enemy ships *Mojo Rising - Chance to make a bonus magic attack on crit *Witch Hunter - Bonus magic attack if enemy uses magic *Soul Shroud - When below 50% health, drain health from adjacent enemies or allies Active Fleet Ignacio commands a modest flotilla of his own ships captained by a small army of mercenaries and indebted pirates. They all operate under his direct control, and by extension are considered part of the Achaean Entente. Most vessels can be seen plundering and overseeing trade negotiations across the Spiral under Ignacio's authority. *The Double Dragon v2 (Flagship) - Level 70 Mooshu Galleon *The Dread Immortal - Level 65 Aquilan Galleon *The Dark Emperor - Level 58 Aquilan Skiff *The Royal Triton - Level 54 Marleybone Galleon *The Double Dragon - Level 34 Mooshu Skiff *The Red Shadow - Level 30 Bison Galleon *The Baron's Surprise - Level 26 Marleybone Skiff Active Crew Active crewmembers are defined as companions at or above the current max player level (65) who are ready for battle deployment and are not seriously injured. *El Toro (First Mate) - Level 65 Masked Champion/Swashbuckler *Bones McGee - Level 67 Skeletal Marauder/Musketeer *Bonnie Anne - Level 65 Fox Highlander/Musketeer *Old Scratch - Level 65 Undead Houngan/Witchdoctor *Duck Holliday - Level 65 Duck Hero/Musketeer *Catbeard - Level 65 Cat Pirate/Privateer *Lefty - Level 67 Crane Marksman/Musketeer *Scorpius - Level 68 Scorpion/Swashbuckler *Dan Dranke - Level 67 Duck Shootist/Musketeer *Zeena - Level 67 Warrior Princess/Musketeer *Ratbeard - Level 65 Rat Admiral/Buccaneer *Mormo - Level 65 Water Mole Obeah/Witchdoctor *Shiruku Neko - Level 65 Cat Ninja/Swashbuckler *Skyfire - Level 67 Bison Hunter Spirit/Musketeer *Hawkules - Level 67 Mighty Hero/Buccaneer *I'd Like to Buy a Vowel - Level 66 Serpent Augur/Witchdoctor *Monkey King - Level 65 Celestial Trickster/Swashbuckler Questing Setup Typically used when progressing in the game's story. Focuses on strategic play and balancing health and damage. "Reserves" denotes units that will occasionally be upgraded to active status if a main companion dies or their specific unit type is required for a special battle. *El Toro - Active *Bonnie Anne - Active *Old Scratch - Active *Catbeard - Reserves *Duck Holliday - Reserves Farming Setup Used in long dungeons or gauntlets where clearing floors quickly and avoiding death is the focus. *Old Scratch *Mormo *Duck Holliday Witchdoctor Rollout Pirates of the witchdoctor class have a unique opportunity to maximize damage by going into battle using only witchdoctor companions. The setup revolves around the companion Old Scratch, who has the ability to boost the spell power of all friendly witchdoctors in battle. Only used when killing as many enemies as possible as quickly as possible is paramount. *Old Scratch *Mormo *Carcarius Grimtooth Pets *Big Ben - Level 65 Mega Labor Golem *Old Chucklesworth - Level 50 Epic Imperial Lion *Commodore Pigglesworth - Level 38 Adult Ice Scarab *Mighty Maximus - Level 37 Adult Scrimshaw Drake *Sniffles - Level 14 Baby Ebon Spectre dreadimmortal.png|The Dread Immortal, Scourge of the Spiral comet.png hamamitsu.png|The Armada, the unstoppable nemesis of all that is good in the Spiral marooned.png|Marooned englishbill.png|The Duck of Death dreadvoyager.png eviligg2.png PrettyAdrian.png|Adrian Cringle, hunter turned first mate MyHero.png|Ignacio with his role model, Supreme Commander Kane DoubleDragon.png|The Double Dragon docked in Florenza DoubleDragon2.png|In the heart of the Machine MyHero2.png|Ignacio with his second role model, Phule Category:Pirates Category:MMORPG